The Day I lost my Family- Shane's Mother's Death
by clairebear97
Summary: I wanted to try something completely unique so have decided to write a ff about Shane's mother's murder in Shane's mother's POV! Cool or what? So please R & R! Two-Shot if popular enough.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, i wanted to try something new and unique, so enjoy!**

**Shane's Mother POV**

My family is falling apart, piece by piece and there is nothing i can do to stop it.

That day, that awful day when i lost my little girl, changed my life forever.

We moved out of Morganville, Frank, Shane and I and we now live in a dirty, cheap motel somewhere near Texas, but i'm not sure where exactly.

I hardly ever see my husband anymore either, he's always out with his gang, at the bar or roaming the streets and when he does come home, he's never sober enough to talk to. The man i fell in love with has gone and has been replaced with this bitter, angry alcoholic whose idea of a good time is to hit his wife every single night, not that i could tell anyone that, especially not Shane. He's been through so much in the past couple of months and i'm afraid that if i dump anymore on him, he'll just...break. To be honest, i feel like that sometimes, just giving up. Releasing myself from all the guilt, the emptiness, the grief but i know that i have to stay strong, for Shane's sake.

Shane. My little boy, no matter what he says in his teenage years, he'll always be my baby. I wish i could give him his normality back and let him be a normal teenage boy again. I know he isn't coping as well as he lets on, he misses her, we all do.

When i lost Alyssa, it was like a piece of the puzzle went missing and my family, we can never be complete. I want to turn back time and go back to how things were. I want to get rid of all these horrible feelings, the sadness and emptiness and the memories, the awful awful memories; vampires.

**A/N: Hey! I loved writing this and i hope you enjoyed reading it just as much! Don't worry, there is more to come and this will be a two shot. Please review! This was an experiment almost to see how people reacted to Shane's mother's POV as no one has really done it before! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

For months, these recollections had been haunting me for months, every time i closed my eyes, i would see things i didn't want to, hear things and it all came down to vampires.

Right now, i lay in lukewarm bath water, trying to calm myself after another wave of awful memories full of red eyes and fangs.

I was alone tonight, as usual. Frank was out drinking, most likely and Shane said he needed to be alone, just like he did every night, desperate to detach himself from the rest of the world. I was worried for both of them, they had both taken Alyssa's death hard and they'd changed, both in so very different ways, but the one thing that was similar was that, i never saw them anymore.

I was lost deep in thought, when the front door slammed shut and hesitant footsteps edged closer to the bathroom door.

"Shane, honey?", I called out, "Honey, is that you?". But there was silence in return and the footsteps grew closer and closer.

With each step, my heartbeat grew faster and my breathing quickened, i immediately knew something was wrong.

I attempted to slowly creep out of the bathroom after putting on a robe, but i was stopped in my bath when the bathroom door suddenly burst open and standing there, i saw a paper white man with blood red eyes glaring back at me.

I froze in horror and as the man walked slowly towards me, two gleaming white fangs slid out over his lips, he was a vampire. I knew i needed to run, to scream, to do **something**, but i was paralyzed trapped in his gaze and i could only watch as he stalked towards me, a menacing smile on his face.

Everything else was frozen, but i still processed the man's face, in his terrifying features i found a sort of familiarity and i saw the kind, graying hippie that owned the local coffee shop back in Morganville...

"Oliver..?" I choked out in disbelief.

"Oh dear", he chuckled, strolling closer and closer, "You seem to remember me, well that is a problem.."

In a flash, Oliver was standing directly in front of me, his ice cold hand wrapped around my throat, pinning me against the wall. I struggled trying to break his vice like grip, in vain.

"Hush", he murmured teasingly into my ear, "I won't hurt you.."

He pulled back to stare me into the eye, an evil smirk playing on his lips"..just kill you"

And with that, he threw me into the bath and plunged me under the now cold water, his hand around me neck holding me to the bottom of the bathtub.

I thrashed and kicked around, desperately trying to find the surface but his hold on my neck only tightened.

When i could no longer hold my breath, i spluttered causing a waterfall of water to flood down my throat, cutting off my oxygen, i coughed and gasped as streams and streams of water flooded into my lungs. My lungs burned for oxygen and my thrashing became feeble as the world slipped away.

The last thing i felt was a sharp slit across both of my wrists and the water turned red with blood; my blood.

And then... I gave up. I had to, i knew i was going to die, but i was happy that i could see my little Lyssa again.

_"Stay strong, Shane"_, I thought as i faded into darkness...

**A/N: WOW! That was it! I loved writing this, but it was so sad, i think i would hate to die by drowning because it takes a long time, hopefully i'll never experience that! Even though this two shot is over, i still want to know what you think, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Love yo guys who reviewed and followed, it means a lot xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Just to clarify I own NOTHING! All belongs to Rachel Caine she is the best writer in the world!


End file.
